


You're Etched Upon My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Kissing Booth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of Beacon Hills were safe.<br/>Unless you were Derek Hale and had been blackmailed into running the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Etched Upon My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/gifts).



> Based on this post: http://1001-cranes.tumblr.com/post/41995534043/

     "I'm not doing it this year, Laura." Derek is on the verge of yelling, but decides to turn his back to walk away rather than suffer the wrath of his sister.

     "Yes you are, Der." The way she says it, not even arguing, no force in her voice, so matter of fact - like she's sure she has him cornered - just grates on him even more.

     He stops halfway out the kitchen doorway and huffs a breath. "Six years in a row. Six years in a row you've forced me to work that damn kissing booth! And every year you say 'It's only for one shift! Just this once.' And every year, I end up working most of the weekend.  _Not this year._ "

     "You're going to do it. We both know you will, so why are you still arguing?" When he looks back over his shoulder, he see's that she's got a gleam in her eyes now and she looks like she wants to laugh at him.

     He glares at her. Every year for the past six he's given in. She always guilt trips him about how "Mom is a prominent figure in the community, Der. I mean, jeez, she's the Mayor. You know that it will help her when it comes times for re-election if her family is involved in the community. And it's for  _charity,_ Der. For the good of the people." This year though is different. This year he's not giving in. 

     "Don't you think I'm a little old to be working the kissing booth, anyways? I'm 24. Considering that more than half of the people who go to the kissing booth are barely-pubescent teenagers, it's not exactly legal."

     "I'm pretty sure that matters, like, zero since you always make the most money and it's being raised for the Sheriff's Department. For that kind of money, they'll turn their backs to a few innocent pecks." A smile is threatening to break her face.

     " _Innocent pecks?_ " He cries incredulously. "Last year Mrs. Simpkins tried to stick her tongue down my throat! She's, like, 70! And Boyd nearly punched me when I kissed Erica!"

     "Well you don't have to worry about that this year since I won't be trying to kiss you, bro."

     He sighs. She's right, since Boyd and Laura started dating, he is one less jealous boyfriend he has to worry about. He's dealt with plenty of them in the past, both boyfriends and girlfriend, but Boyd was by far the scariest.

     "Regardless, I think I've served my time. Why don't you take a turn at the kissing booth for a change?"

     "Because I organize the entire fair." She has a point. She considers him for a second, before an even slyer look crosses her face. "Fine, I'll let you switch with Peter and you can work the dunk tank instead."

     He glares even harder at that. He wants to work the dunk tank even less than he wants to work the kissing booth. Not only because for some god-forsaken reason the fair was held in February, but also because the residents of Beacon Hills are perverts.

     "You can sit up on that bench with your clothes soaking wet and clinging to every inch of you -"

     "Stop, Laura! You're my sister. It's weird to say that sort of thing to me."

     "What, it's the truth. You've seen the way the soccer mom's look at Peter like he's a piece of meat."

     "Yeah, well Peter enjoys being looked at that way, I don't."

     Being the creep he is, Peter actually enjoys sitting in wet clothes in the 40 degree weather. 

     He shivers just thinking about it, and then cringes at the though of being ogled like that by hundreds of Beacon Hill's residents and the thought of Peter in the kissing booth. A 45 year old man should not be so willing to kiss barely legals.

     "I'm not doing it, the booth or the tank. End of story." He turns again to walk away when Laura replies.

     "You'll do it." She has that same self assuredness as earlier and he can hear the grin in her voice, but Derek won't give in. "Or I'll tell Sti-"

     "Fine!" He nearly yells it as he spins back around; he can't let her complete the sentence, not with the way their family has a tendency to lurk around corners and eavesdrop when they hear a conversation in the next room. "I'll do it." 

     "I know you will, baby bro." She ruffles his hair as she walks past him and out of the kitchen. 

     This is going to be hell.

 

* * *

  

     Derek tries not to make eye contact with anyone as he makes his way through the Beacon Hills Fair Grounds. It's the same setup as it has been for the past seven years since his mother became Mayor and implemented the annual charity fair. When she and Sheriff Stilinski had decided to run their campaigns together and were both elected, they realized that their friendship was a good tool for getting their community involved in public safety. With Mayor Hale's image and Sheriff Stilinski's resources, they'd cleared up nearly all the crime that had been plaguing Beacon Hills in recent years. Other than the rare occasion that a mountain lion would stray too close to town, Beacon Hills had returned to the peaceful town it had been fifteen years ago. Gone were the days of former Mayor Argent's drug trafficking schemes, which resulted in his and his daughter Kate's arrest, opening up the positions of Mayor and Sheriff of Beacon Hills. They were now  _Northern California's Most Peaceful City of 2012._ The residents of Beacon Hills were safe. 

     Unless you were Derek Hale and had been blackmailed into running the kissing booth.

     And this year is the worst. Normally he's able to at least convince Laura to give him the early or later shifts when less people are at the fair or when the ones that are drained of their enthusiasm. This year, though, she gave him the mid-shift. 6-8pm. The worst possible time to work. Everyone is off of work and out of sports practice. It's when the lines are the longest and the patrons the most eager.

     As he walks through the tents filled with local vendors and past the dunk tank where a huge crowd is gathered 'round, he tries to make both his mind and his stomach settle. The thought of having to kiss dozens of citizens again makes his stomach churn. He tamps it down though. He has to do this. If he doesn't, he knows Laura will follow through on her threat.

     When he finally gets to the booth and looks at his watch it's 5:55. He's only got a few minutes left before this torture. People are already lined up, waiting to kiss Lydia Martin and Danny Mahealani.

     He's watching the clock carefully, hoping Lydia and Danny won't notice it and go over.  He's counting the seconds when he sees in his periphery someone walking up to him. He has no interest in making small talk with anyone, so he's getting ready to make excuses about having to go work the booth when she speaks.

     "Derek Hale?" She's smiling when he turns to her. She's all dimples and a strong jaw and a glowing smile. She's beautiful and it hits Derek hard in the chest because for a second, he thinks she's Kate. She looks just like Kate, but younger and with darker hair. She looks like she's the age Kate  _should_  have been when they - "Hi! I'm Allison Argent? I'll be working the booth with you."

     "Argent?" Her face falls as she sees the bitterness on his.

     "Yeah, um. I know our families aren't the most friendly. But my dad and I thought that we'd try to right some of my family's wrongs by raising some money." She seems sincere, but Derek doesn't want to trust her.

     Before he can even try to respond, he hears Lydia clearing her throat from behind him.

     "It's your turn, Derek." When he turns to face her he sees her grin. If he had to guess, he'd say that she's somehow the reason he ended up with the bad shift.

     Derek just grunts and drags his feet to the booth. Allison follows him, and they sit down together to face their fate. The first five or so people go by quickly, no funny business, just quick pecks. Allison does have one creepy guy with a camera that tries to linger a bit too long and asks for a picture, but when Derek glares at him he leaves quickly.

     "Thanks for that. I was getting weird vibes from him." She's giving him her crooked, dimpled smile again. It's one of those smiles that is hard not to respond to.

     But instead, he makes his face passive and turns back to the line. Standing in front of him is Scott McCall, with an even goofier smile than usual plastered on his face. He looks a bit dazed, the $5 bill he's been holding crumpled in his hand.

     Standing next to Scott is the bane of his existence, Stiles Stilinski. For the past seven years, he hasn't been able to avoid the kid. Hell, even before their parents decided to run for office together, he hadn't been able to avoid him. In the years before Mrs. Stilinski had died, their mom's had been good friends, and he'd been stuck babysitting the brat with Laura. 

     Stiles isn't looking at Derek the way that Scott is looking at Allison, though. In fact, he looks a bit surprised.

     Derek just raises his eyebrow and looks at the $20 in Stiles's hand, before pointing to the jar with a sign reading "The Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department thanks you for your generous donation of $5 or more." Stiles still looks dumbfounded though.     

     "Uh, I, uh, sorry. I thought Lydia and Danny were working?"

     "Shift change." Derek grunts out, because the last thing he wants to do right now is talk to Stiles. He has a weird way of getting under his skin, though not always in a bad way. "You guys can both kiss Allison, if she doesn't mind." He looks to her, but before she can even answer, Scott is nearly shouting.

     "No! I mean, uh, I think Stiles can deal with kissing you. He was just trying to find out the other day if he's attractive to dudes."

     "DUDE!" Stiles elbows Scott in the ribs, a bit too hard considering that Scott has to pull out his inhaler. " You don't tell people that stuff! Bro code, man, bro code!"

     Derek is a little amused now, but he still tries not to show it. He just stares pointedly at line behind Stiles and says "Will you two idiots please hurry up? There's a line. And this is for charity after all."

     Scott's eagerness is still there, but he looks a bit nervous as he puts the bill in the jar. Allison gives him a reassuring smile, though, and leans forward to give him a far deeper kiss than is required of them. 

     Stiles is still standing there, looking a little unsure of what to do. He shakes his head a little, which must clear whatever was on his mind, because he puts his $20 in the jar. Before Derek knows what's happening, Stiles is all up in his space, leaning forward, lips pouted comically and eyes closed.

     Derek leans back in the chair and furrows his brow. "What are you doing? I'm not kissing you, you can kiss Allison."

     Stiles opens his eyes and pulls his head back a little so Derek's face is in focus. 

     "What, dude? I paid for my kiss. Actually, I paid for four."

     "I'm not kissing you Stiles. You're the Sheriff's son. You're 17. I'm 24. It's illegal."

     "Pfft, like it matters! This money is going to my dad's work, it's not like he'd arrest you. Besides, dude, I'm 18 now. I'm getting my damn kisses." He's got a lopsided grin now with a look on his face that's almost... hungry. 

     Derek is in trouble.

     Stiles is so close, less than six inches from Derek's face. He's so close that Derek doesn't even notice that Scott and Allison are getting a little carried away with their kiss; all he can focus on is Stiles's mouth, and the way he's licking his lips and leaning forward.

     Derek's been holding out for so long. Sometime around the time Stiles turned 16, Derek started noticing him, really noticing. He'd always been aware of Stiles, mainly because he was always around. But he'd always been able to ignore the way that Stiles's sarcasm got under his skin and how he had really stopped hating having to be around him at their parents' business dinner meetings (which they insisted on including the whole family for). He'd been able to ignore how he'd grown to admire Stiles's quick wit and tenacity. 

     But sometime around the time Stiles turned 16, Derek started noticing him - things about him. The way he was almost as tall as Derek now, with wide shoulders and a slim waist. How beneath all the baggy clothes and layers, Stiles was long limbs and lean muscle. How the freckles all over Stiles's body looked like constellations. Stiles's mouth as he would suck on a straw or even when he was cramming curly fries into it, thinking of how Stiles's full lips would feel on his mouth, his body.  He started watching Stiles's long fingers as he typed on his computer or opened a bottle - started imagining them wrapped around his -- 

     As Derek surges forward and kisses Stiles, all his reasons for hating the kissing booth fly out the window.

 

* * *

 

     When Stiles is trying to drag Derek towards the "Tunnel of Love" after his shift ends, they round a tent to see his mom and the Sheriff talking to Laura and Lydia. When they notice Stiles and Derek together, Stiles's hand clasped firmly around Derek's, they all break out in shit-eating-grins.

     The Sheriff gives Derek a once over before looking back to Stiles. "So this is why you asked me for an advance on your allowance?" 

     Even as he sees Laura and Lydia high-five behind the Sheriff's back, Derek can't bring himself to still be mad about working the kissing booth this year. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is or really anything. I was not sober and sleep deprived when I wrote it, so..  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
